In an aspect of conventional packaging technologies, such as integrated fan-out (InFO) wafer level packaging (WLP), redistribution layers (RDLs) may be formed over a die and electrically connected to active devices in a die. External input/output (I/O) pads such as solder balls on under-bump metallurgy (UBMs) may then be formed to electrically connect to the die through the RDLs. An advantageous feature of this packaging technology is the possibility of forming fan-out packages. Thus, the I/O pads on a die can be redistributed to a greater area than the die, and hence the number of I/O pads packed on the surfaces of the dies can be increased.
In such packaging technologies, a molding compound may be formed around the die to provide surface area to support the fan-out interconnect structures. For example, RDLs typically include one or more polymer layers formed over the die and molding compound. Conductive features (e.g., conductive lines and/or vias) are formed in the polymer layers and electrically connect I/O pads on the die to the external I/O pads over the RDLs. The external I/O pads may be disposed over both the die and the molding compound.